Gingerbread
by Allie Ravenwood
Summary: Igneel and Lee Dragneel go to the guild expecting to kick butt and take names in a gingerbread house competition, but they didn't expect to come back with two brand new siblings. Christmas one-shot NaLu (NatsuxLucy)


**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**I _FINALLY_ got this stupid one-shot done!**

**Please enjoy, this took me _WAY_ too long, and it's not even that good.**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING _ANYTHING_ THIS MONTH! December is just really busy for me...**

**But, _Some Things Should Not Be Discovered_ will be updated in just a few moments, if all goes to plan ^.^**

* * *

"No," Lucy yawned.

"Please Luce?" Natsu begged his wife with pleading eyes. The sleepy blonde shook her head. "You can't have Christmas without family!" he whined.

"We have two kids and a third one on the way, I am serious about just wanting to sleep today, my hormones are a wreck and I am liable to cry at least six times if we go."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," he grinned at her.

"We're not going."

**-X-**

"How did you drag me into this?" Lucy seethed as she bared the weight of her nine month old pregnant stomach.

"We're almost there," Natsu groaned as the guild hall now in sight.

"Mama, are we going to get hot coco when we get there?" six year old Igneel Dragneel tugged on his mother's sleeve.

"Yes," she answered.

"I'm more of an apple cider man, myself," Igneel's younger twin brother, Lee stated.

"You are no more of a man than that stupid stripper is," Iggy spat.

Lee shrugged. "I'm sure I don't measure up to your standards of man, but I excel you in far more than just my superior looks," the boy brushed a blond lock of hair out of his eyes.

"You do not!" Iggy yelled.

"Would you like to place a wager on that?" the blond boy cocked his eye brow at his older brother. The pinkette stuck out his hand, "First one to beat Ike wins!" Lee's brother his shook hand firmly.

"I agree. Winner gets all braggadocio rights for the next year," Lee nodded at Iggy's condition. "I'm all fired up!" Igneel declared.

"As am I," Lee told him. Both boys turned to see their parents far ahead of them in the road. Lee turned to his brother. "Beat you!" and he took off running. Both boys sped past their parents and burst through the guild doors.

"Where is he?!" Iggy demanded. After he had locked his eyes on Ike Fullbuster, he took off after him. Lee, on the other hand, ventured his way to the bar where Ike's little sister, Izumi sat, sipping on a hot apple cider. The blond boy sat down next to the girl. She looked up to him and smiled.

"Hi Lee!" she grinned, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Lee smiled back. "Mira, could I get an apple cider too, please?" the white haired bar maid nodded and went to fill the order.

"Where's your mom and dad?" the raven hired girl asked.

"They're coming," Lee told her. "Mother's just having a hard time walking," he widened his eyes slightly, making the girl giggle.

"Here you go," Mira smiled sweetly as she set the cider in front of Lee. "Are you having a Merry Christmas?" she asked, leaning over the bar. Lee nodded. "Are you excided that you're going to have a little brother or sister soon?" she practically squealed.

"I hope it's a sister," Lee told them.

"Why?" Izumi asked.

"Obviously, so Mira could have someone to dress up instead of me," the boy shivered, "Which I still don't know why she does, since she has you."

"It's the blond hair," Mira chirped. "It catches the light perfectly." She plucked at his hair a bit. "And it's just adorable how much you take after your mother!"

"As long as it makes you happy, MiraJane," he smiled at her, making the white haired bartender all but squeal 'KWAAIIIIIIIII' throughout the whole guild.

"Mira," Cana whined a little bit away. "I need more booze," She lifted up her empty spiked eggnog cup.

"I'm coming," Mira sang as she went to the drunken brunette.

"They're at it again," Izumi sighed as she looked to where her brother was brawling with Iggy.

"Speaking of which," Lee mumbled. "I gotta go," he told the girl before he shot off his stool and ran to the other two boys-but not before gracing the small girl with a light peck on the cheek.

"Ike Fullbuster and Igneel Dragneel," the blond boy called. "I've come to challenge you both!" he declared.

Both boys turned to him from where Ike sat on Iggy's chest while the boy under him squirmed to get the boy off of him.

"Eh?!" Iggy yelled.

"You heard me. I challenge you both to a little festive competition." The boy puffed out his chest. Ike instantly jumped up.

"If I win, then you have to stay away from Izumi!" the blue haired boy pointed to Lee.

"You can't do that!" Izumi screamed in protest as she ran forward. "I can be around who I want to!"

"I'm your big brother, I can do what I want!" he stuck his tongue out at the little girl. At that, Izumi's eyes widened in disgust.

"I'm joining too!" she shouted. "I wanna join too," she told Lee.

"Okay, then how about this," the blond boy stuck a finger to his chin, "The older siblings against the younger ones. Meaning Izumi and I against Igneel and Ike… Sound good?"

"I don't wanna team up with him!" Iggy pointed to Ike.

"Would you rather team up with Izumi?" Lee raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Igneel shouted. "She's gross," he crinkled up his nose.

"No more than you!" the raven haired girl retorted. "You pick your nose!"

"I _do not_!" he yelled, his fists clenched and teeth barred.

"Okay then, it looks like we have our teams!" MiraJane shouted. "Everybody, let's get ready, we have a duel going on!" the white haired mage turned to Lee. "What were you planning on doing, anyways?" the boy whispered something in here ear making the woman smile brightly. "Wonderful, I'll get everything together!" and off she went to the kitchen.

The doors opened and in came Natsu and Lucy… well, Natsu struggling to carry Lucy in. Natsu gingerly set his wife on the floor.

"Thank you," she smiled at him before she took off to find Levi. Natsu rolled his eyes and went to go sit at the bar. Not seconds after he sat down, Gray Fullbuster sat down next to him.

"Merry Christmas, flame-brain," the raven haired man greeted his best friend/rival.

"You too, icicle," Natsu mumbled half-heartedly.

"What's with you?" Gray chuckled.

"Lucy's fat." He stated.

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that!" Gray howled with laughter.

"She made me carry her all the way here from the town square," Natsu told the ice mage before he laid his forehead on the bar.

"Wow, I actually kind of feel sorry for you," the man admitted. "Seeing as how big she is and all." Natsu shot up from his position, grabbed Gray's jacket collar and dragged the ice mage forward.

"You calling my wife fat, you bastard?" he seethed.

"Hey, I never said—"

"Daddy, daddy!" both men turned to where Lee and Izumi sped towards their fathers.

"Eh?" Gray asked as Natsu let go of his collar.

"Are you going to cheer us on?" Lee asked both men.

"For what?" Natsu asked.

"We're competing against our big brothers," Izumi explained. "And we're totally going to win!"

"Yeah!" Lee gave his teammate a high five.

"What are you guys going to be doing?" Gray asked. His interest was now peaked.

"A very ancient art," Lee nodded.

"It is very dangerous and tedious," Izumi told them.

"It requires the highest skill level imaginable."

"And an even higher patients level," Izumi raised her hand over her head like a graph.

"Well, what is it?" Gray asked, _very_ interested now.

"We're building…" Izumi trailed off so her cohort could finish.

"Ginger bread houses," Lee declared. Both fathers looked at their children strangely as Izumi and Lee danced around joyfully, their confidence levels through the roof. Why, you ask?

Because these two have gone under extensive training from MiraJane Strauss herself.

"We're starting everyone!" Mira announced.

The two teams stood by their designated tables full of ginger bread, icings and candies of all sorts.

"We're gonna kick your butts!" Iggy shouted across the room to the other team. Lee and Izumi ignored their brothers as they made out their battle plan.

"Players," Mira shouted, gaining the attention of the four competitors. "You will not be allowed to sabotage each other's houses or supplies. Your houses must _at least_ have four walls and a roof. And also, let's have fun, 'kay?" She smiled sweetly at least both teams. "On your mark, get set… go!"

"You start with the base while I get started on the towers." Izumi told Lee. The boy nodded once before he got to work.

"Alright," Ike looked around their supplies uncertainly. "I guess we just get to it, yeah?" he picked up an icing bag uncertainly and squirted a sloppy smile on a gingerbread man. Igneel nodded and picked up a red icing bag.

"I'm all fired up!" the pinkette declared.

**-X-**

"You all have ten minutes to complete your structures," MiraJane announced an hour later.

"Why won't you stick?!" Igneel demanded as his ginger bread house fell down after the fiftieth time.

"Do it right!" Ike shouted.

"Start icing the insignia onto this piece, please," Lee handed a piece of ginger bread to his raven haired teammate.

"Aye, sir!" she said as she took to her task.

**-X-**

"Five," Mira counted down the time.

"Hurry and smush it together!" Igneel ordered Ike, who was pushing four walls together with an outrageous amount of icing covering the gingerbread.

"I am trying!" the latter shouted.

"Four, three—"

"Hurry," Izumi pushed Lee to make the finishing adjustments of the ginormous, amazing lookalike of guild hall.

"Two—"

"And…"

Everyone in the guild froze when a shriek split through the air.

"Lucy's water broke!" Natsu yelled loudly.

"What?" Lee dropped his piping bag.

The entire guild was thrown into an uproar as Wendy shouted out orders and Lucy was carried upstairs into the infirmary.

**-X-**

The two Dragneel boys paced around the guild hall, flinching whenever their mother's shrieks of pain could be heard drifting down from the upstairs infirmary.

"Girl or boy?" Lee asked his older brother.

"Girl." He answered, "You?"

"Same," Lee sighed.

"Damn it," Iggy cursed quietly at another cry of pain.

"She'll be alright," the blond assured his brother with a pat of the shoulder.

Igneel was about to respond when the cry of a child sounded through the guild. Both boys' eyes brightened.

"That is definitely a girl," Igneel nodded. "Not even _you_ cry like that."

"Shut up," Lee scoffed as he bolted upstairs, followed by his brother. As they were outside the infirmary door, it swung open to reveal their tired looking father. But even though he looked tired, he had this look on his face that shown with pride.

"You boys… Have a new baby brother," he told them. Both of their faces drooped. He ruffled the closest one's—Lee's—hair. "And you've got a new baby sister." He told them with a grin on his face. Both boys looked up to him with confused expressions.

"Eh?" both boys said in perfect synchronization.

"Come on," the two followed their father in to find their mother holding two bundles in her arms.

"Iggy, Lee," she smiled at them. "Come here." They both approached cautiously, Iggy to the left of his mother while Lee was on the right.

"Wow," both boys mumbled as thy looked at their baby siblings.

"Can I hold her?" Lee asked his mother.

"Me too!" Iggy nodded.

"Come on the bed," Lucy told them and both boys climbed up. Natsu took the girl from Lucy and placed her in Lee's arms and repeated the process with the boy to Igneel.

"What's their names?" Iggy asked quietly, completely entranced with the infant he held in his arms.

"Well, this little rascal is Kazuma," Lucy pinched the boy's cheek lightly. She laid back and looked to Lee and the girl. "And the girl is Nashi."

"So I got one question," Iggy looked up to Natsu.

"What?" his father asked.

"Can they eat gingerbread houses?"

* * *

**A/N Hallo again!**

**I dunno where I was going with this...**

**Ike, Izumi, Igneel, Lee and baby Kazuma are our guest stars! These are some of my favorite OCs of mine.**

**You may recognize Ike and Izumi from _The Lion, The Lady and The Fairy_. You may recognize Kazuma from _The Full Story_ . And finally, Lee and Igneel are from my last Christmas one-shot called _Merry Christmas, Love._**

**By the way, this isn't a continuation of _Merry Christmas, Love_. That fic was a modern AU, and this one is just... regular, I guess you would call it...? And the boys are two years older in this one.**

**Alright, I would have had this up earlier today but, today is Oniichan's birthday, and my team of four siblings and I had to clean our house because our family is coming over tomorrow…**

**Christmas and I have a love/hate relationship. I love Christmas, but it makes me clean my house sooo... In comes the hate.**

**I really don't know how this turned into _another_ pregnancy, Christmas fic…**

**I have listened to so much Big Bang today; I swear I am fluent in Korean. And Japanese. Have you guys heard the Japanese versions of Big Bangs songs? GAH! I love the original Korean versions, but my Otaku insides are singing along to the Japanese versions.**

**One thing is for certain. Those boys sound sexy in any language they sing in.**

**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**And arigato for supporting me ever since I got on this website, six months ago, it really means a lot to me.**

**You guys have made me a better writer and person, I believe, on so many different levels. =D**

**Please, continue being awesome for the rest of the year and into the next one. Let's work hard and become better people, together, 'kay?**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
